falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Davis
Timmy Davis was a young American boy who grew up before the Great War. Timmy was very smart in science and engineering despite his looks as an average kid, and he put those smarts into building rockets, robots, and even a home made nuclear weapon. Life Timmy was born on December 5th 2067 in sub-urban Highland's Ranch, Colorado. Timmy had a natural nack for fixing things, and was always fixing toys for the boys and girls of his neighborhood. By the time he was 6 he had already fixed the family's Mr. Handy, their Corvega, and the TV. By second grade he was building his own rockets using Red Rocket playhouses and broken rocket engines from the REPCONN scrap yard near by. These rockets almost never worked how he wanted them to however, esspessially when one blew up in mid air causing the air raid sirens to go off in down town Highland's Ranch. The local police didn't punish Timmy thankfully, but did get grounded for a week without TV or Grognak comics. However Timmy finally perfected his rocket design using the repaired engine from a REPCONN R77-239A needlenose rocket. The rocket was guided by a remote control linked to Timmy's family terminal. It flew all the way to Topeka, Kansas before the USAF intercepted it and guided it back to Timmy's house. A few monthes after Timmy's succsessful rocket test, Timmy built a small "implosion type" nuclear weapon with roughly the same yeild as the bombs dropped on japan in 1945. Within days of learning about it, the media was all over the story. When asked why he built it, he very patriotically said "Because I want to kill commies!". He then tried to sell it to the U.S. Military, but they didn't buy it as it was to low of yield (U.S. military standard was 50kt to 5mt). Despite this, the President himself sent a letter to Timmy, praising him for his patriotism. The President sugjested somewhat jokingly that Timmy should put the nuke on one of his home-made rockets, and point it at China. Timmy, much to the surprise of the President, did just that, and even put in the coordinates of a Chinese military base in Korea as the primary target. Timmy was a national boy hero, making it on the news and even a TV add for "Dandy Boy Apples". He also recieved the "Presidential Medal of Freedom" the highest civilian honor in the U.S., for his loyalty to the United States and to Democracy. On October 23rd, 2077 at 5:06 pm, the air raid sirens sounded all across the Colorado front range, and when Timmy looked out his window, he saw hundreds of Chinese bombers comming over the horison. He grabbed his BB gun, his toys, his dog, and his mother and put them all in the fallout shelter he made in his back yard. He had just called his dad at work to say goodbye when Denver was hit with several nuclear weapons. Just before the bombers got to Highland's Ranch, Timmy launched his rocket at the Chinese base he targeted, and ran to his bunker. The Chinese bombers targeted Timmy's house with two type 55 14kt nuclear bombs. When they hit, they burried the Davis family bunker intact under 5 feet of debris. The kinetic energy killed Timmy's mom and his dog, leaving all alone in a dark bunker under ground. After about a year Timmy ran out of food and water, and decided to dig his way out. When he emerged in his child sized radiation suit, he saw the entire world was in ruin. (to be continued) Category:People